


Playing Cupid

by allforfanfics



Category: Jimin|Yoongi, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, cute - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, idk it may suck, taekook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, yoonminismyfave, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforfanfics/pseuds/allforfanfics
Summary: Taehyung thinks playing Cupid is relatively easy. Piece of cake, especially since Yoongi and Jimin are so obviously in love. Although, Jungkook may beg to differ.OrTaehyung & Jungkook try to get Yoonmin pair together, but end up falling in love somewhere in between.





	

  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
Yoongi turned at the word, his heart fluttered as his favorite person ran up to him. Not noticing how he had slowed down to a stop so Jimin could catch up.    
  
"I-I just wanted to tell you were so awesome today!" Jimin flashed a pretty smile at him not knowing the effect it had on Yoongi. He was about to say I love you, but a gruntled, "Thanks kid.” came out instead.  
  
Jimins smile faltered.

 

While Yoongi mentally face palmed at the word choice. He quickly opted for a small smile to soften his words, not noticing Jimin's eyes widen and the small blush began to spread across his face.    
  
Jimin could feel the heat rush to his face at Yoongi’s smile, but he was too in awe of his hyung to care. He's so beautiful. It wasn’t until said hyung coughed slightly that he noticing he had been staring at Yoongi for a while. To try and save face he stuttered out the only thing he could think of. "I-I just wanted to say that to you! Oh the weather is nice and fresh today! Huh! Enjoy it." The amused twinkle in Yoongi’s eyes as he finished his sentence had Jimin’s blush deepening in embarrassment.

 

There was a low chuckle coming from Yoongi as he raised an eyebrow, “The weather is nice?”

  
"Oh right it's snowing! Haha Uhm I have to g-go with Tae. Like I told him Uhm yeah. Bye Hyung!" Yoongi watched a flustered Jimin run opposite of him while tripping on his feet all while a fond smile played on his lips. He stood there remembering that Jimin specifically seeked him out to compliment his performance. A stupid grin took place over the fond smile as his day suddenly became brighter. However, the more he replayed the moment with Jimin the more he realized what an idiot he became when trying to flirt. He sighed before rubbing his face in annoyance.  
  
"Really dude. 'Thanks kid?' What kind of person answers like that?" He mocked his answer while groaning as he threw his hands up in defeat. "Min Yoongi you're an idiot." He mumbled to himself before heading towards the van. Complete disregarding the flustered state Jimin was after he smiled.  
  


  


*

 

  
  
  
"I did it!" Jimin beamed at Taehyung. "Really? How'd it go?!" Tae shot up from his seat with eager eyes. "I told him he was awesome." Jimin flipped his non-existing long hair, but his nonchalant way of saying it left Taehyung suspicious. "Really? Nothing else?"  
  
Jimin plopped down with a long sigh, "He smiled at me and then I became a mess. I started rambling about how I told you something and then I said the weather was nice and fresh when in reality it's snowing outside!" Jimin pointed out the window where white flakes were beginning to fall before slumping his shoulders. Although it pained him to see his best friend depressed Taehyung couldn't help but crack up. "Only you Jimin. Only you." He wiped a fake tear before placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder which cause Jimin to swat him off. "Aren't you suppose to be my best friend?!"  
  
"Aigoo my poor Jimin baby. What are we gonna do with you?" V cried dramatically causing Jimin to scowl. "Forget it. I'm gonna change my name and move continents. Yoongi must think I'm so stupid now!" V shook his head at his dramatic friend.  
  
"Based on all your failed attempts I’m sure he already thinks that.” Taehyung said as a matter-of-fact which had Jimin standing up angrily. “That’s it I’m leaving.” Taehyung raised an amused eyebrow at his melodramatic friend opening a bag and stuffing random pieces of clothes in it. “Dude you know we're in BTS together. You can't just move." At the sentence, Jimin glared at him, Taehyung sure picked the worst time to be reasonable.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Jimin's shoulders sagged in defeat, “but I really REALLY like Yoongi-hyung. And it sucks that I can’t talk to him like a normal human being.”  
  
Taehyung nodded sympathetically at his friend’s pained expression, if someone knew what it was like to be in unrequited love, it was him. "Let me think of something and I'll see how I can help you. Okay?" Jimin tackled his best friend in a hug.  
  
  


  
*

  
  
  
  
  
Yoongi walked into the dorm sighing. He sighed while taking off his shoes. He sighed while pouring himself a warm cup of coffee. He sighed while walking into his shared room with Jungkook. And he sighed as he laid down.  
  
"Hyung?" Jungkook looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry, I just..."  
  
There was a long pause before another long sigh.  
  
"Jimin.”  
  
Jungkook put down his phone upon hearing Jimin's name, waiting for Yoongi to continue.  
  
"I almost said I loved him because of that stupid smile of his! And then to top it off I called him Kid after he complimented me about the show. Talk about friend zone. I must have scared him away because he got flustered as hell and ran away! Literally. He gave me some excuse about seeing Taehyung and ran!" By the time he was finished his rant, Yoongi had sat up only to plop back down and run his fingers through his mint locks.  
  
Jungkook had to stifle a laugh at his Hyung. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Yoongi look like a highschool boy in love. Don't get him wrong, It was endearing, but the whole situation was frustrating. If only Yoongi could see how much Jimin loved him so he could muster up the courage and confess. Jungkook smiled at the thought of his hyungs together. He slightly frowned at the reality, both were about as dense as they came. Which is why him and Taehyung had started operation "minty-carrot smoothie." Jungkook internally rolled his eyes, Tae's idea for a name really, but since Jungkook can never say no to Tae, he was pulled into the mess. It’s not like it’s unrequited love, he knows that Yoongi and Jimin pine for each other, mutually. Still, playing Cupid could be a dangerous game.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sighing Yoongi which prompted him to say what he was going to say next.  
  
"Hyung I have an idea..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You getting with Jiminnie"  
  
Yoongi's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but managed to push it down because Jungkook, Jungkook was good at ideas.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was not disgustingly terrible! Thanks for reading!


End file.
